Telephone users often take calls in places where they cannot easily speak, but can listen reasonably discretely, especially using an earphone. In order to enable a user to give some sort of response to a caller, it is known (see, for example, WO 99/60765) to provide a number of different pre-recorded messages from which the user can select the most appropriate one once the user has seen who is calling. These messages can either ask for a message to be left, or ask for the caller to hold the line while they move somewhere to take the call. However, this is disruptive if the user is in a meeting or presentation, and in any case may not be possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide better “silent” responses to input received by telephone.